


Змеи в саду (Шелка и розы)

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Gen, General, Het, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon





	Змеи в саду (Шелка и розы)

Одна из самых старых легенд о Далмаске, которую слышал Вэйн, гласила, что жестокосердный царь пустыни Далмас изгнал свою прекрасную дочь – на смерть среди песчаных барханов. Луноликая дева, выросшая в тенистых шатрах, была обречена гибель. И той же ночью ее след замела песчаная буря. Но там, где падали прощальные слезы, образовалось озеро, а рядом выросли розы – с нежными, бело-розовыми лепестками, как шелка юной Далмаски.

Глядя с высоты полета крейсера на пустыню, Вэйн видел, как на желтом песчаном покрывале с редкими зелеными заплатками оазисов вдруг вырастает городок, похожий на игрушечный – белые камни, сады, бирюзовые шпили. 

Далмаска и вправду казалась цветущим розовым садом. Приторный сладкий запах разливался в воздухе, когда делегация империи Аркадия двигалась на рейдерах от аэродрома к королевскому дворцу. Горожане сбегались посмотреть на чужаков, и Вэйн подозревал, что больше всего жителей пустынного государства удивляют не тяжелые вычурные наряды аркадийцев, не свита судей, а самоходные машины.  
Делегация растянулась по длинным узким улочкам.  
И если Далмаска – это цветущий сад, то мы змеей вползаем в него, подумал Вэйн. 

* * *  
Старшей дочери короля Раминаса исполнялось восемнадцать. Придворные поэты пели хвалу принцессе, сравнивая ее с луноликой дочерью царя Далмаса. На вкус Вэйна принцесса Амалия была слишком скучна для главной розы цветника Далмаски, но свои предпочтения третьему сыну дома Солидор предстояло держать при себе. Инструкции, которые он получил перед отъездом, строго гласили: благосклонность принцессы Амалии должна стать залогом нерушимых договоренностей между Аркадией и маленьким пустынным королевством. 

Так уж случилось, что этот цветник казался лакомым кусочком сразу двум империям – Аркадии и Розарии. И старый король Раминас, как никто другой понимал, что крупные державы, желающие сорвать пустынную розу, недолго будут ограничиваться вежливыми реверансами. Стоит одной из них протянуть руку к бутону, как вторая вытащит нож, чтобы срезать его. 

Но пока непоправимого не случилось, Раминас Б`наргин не стеснялся заигрывать с каждым из претендентов на руку его дочери и на его страну. Вэйн знал это из отчетов Бюро по сбору информации. И хорошо понимал расчет Раминаса: династический брак – самый старый и верный способ приобретения союзников. 

И хотя для третьего сына дома Солидор старшая принцесса Далмаски не бог весть что за партия, отчеты Бюро по сбору информации требовали незамедлительного разрешения ситуации. Король Раминас пригласил на торжества по случаю совершеннолетия старшей принцессы представителей не только правящего дома Аркадии, но и Розарии.  
Рискованный ход, почти ультиматум, считал император Грамис – и Вэйн был с ним в этом согласен – но действенный. Король Раминас все рассчитал. Если Солидоры желают получить пустынную розу в свой сад, кому-то из них придется послужить залогом.  
Или Маргрейсы с удовольствием разыграют эту партию в свою пользу.

* * *  
Отчеты гласили: делегация Розарии прибыла на три дня раньше.  
Отчеты гласили: Аль-Сид Магрейс успел встретиться с королем Раминасом – один раз на аудиенции и два раза в неофициальной обстановке. Кроме того, Аль-Сид Магрейс был приглашен на завтрак к принцессе Амалии, где во время оного имел продолжительную беседу с наследницей, после чего ему было позволено поцеловать руку.  
В Далмаске, как ни странно – отметил Вэйн – у Бюро были хорошие агенты. Беседа за завтраком приводилась в отчете чуть ли не дословно. Подписаны отчеты были неким судьей Габрантом, имя это Вэйну ничего не говорило. Да он и не мог знать всех агентов, работающих в маленьком пустынном королестве.  
Но в отличие от Аль-Сида Вэйн считал, что очаровывать нужно не принцессу, а ее отца. Именно король Раминас будет решать, какая из сердечных склонностей его дочери выгоднее всего.  
Вэйн возлагал большие надежды на прогулку по саду вместе с королем Раминасом.

От приторного душного запаха роз воздух казался густым. Вэйн знал, что вскоре у него разболится голова. Но сад был воистину прекрасен. Пышная густая зелень деревьев прятала от солнца, по траве хотелось пройтись босиком и попробовать на вкус капли воды, блестевшие в венчиках цветов.  
Король Раминас был одет слишком просто для официального приема. С его незатейливым нарядом гармонировала белая рубашка Аль-Сида. Вдвоем они казались похожими на отца и сына, вышедших поутру в любимый сад.  
Вэйну это совсем не понравилось. Аль-Сид не был указан в приглашении – а значит, Маргрейс импровизирует и не боится нарушить этикета.  
Нехороший признак.

Говорили о цветах.  
Со стороны могло бы показаться, что говорят о цветах.  
\- Я получил в наследство от отца заброшенную землю, - Раминас изумительно владел искусством обращаться к каждому из собеседников, не глядя при этом на них, - и я сказал себе, что мои дети унаследуют цветущий сад. На склоне лет без ложной скромности могу сказать, что горжусь тем, что выполнил данное самому себе обещание. Многие приходят сюда по приглашению. Многие восхищаются и не скрывают своего желания снова и снова видеть сады, цветы и фонтаны Далмаски.  
\- Розы Далмаски, вне сомнения, так хороши, что столица Розарии будет ослепительна, украшенная их прелестью, - Аль-Сид тряхнул черными кудрями. Изящный семнадцатилетний принц – мечта любой юной наследницы престола.  
\- Не всякий цветок, покинувший родную почву, приживается на чужой, - заметил Вэйн. Он едва удерживался от того, чтобы не потереть виски, чтобы облегчить проклятую мигрень. - Истинная красота розы в том, чтобы дать обильное потомство, чьи бутоны увенчают ее как истинную царицу сада.  
Император Аркадии – должность выборная в отличие от строгого династического порядка Розарии. У Вэйна Солидора такой же шанс быть провозглашенным императором, как у каждого из его братьев. У возможной супруги Вэйна Солидора - такой же шанс стать супругой императора.  
А у их детей – не меньший шанс быть правителями Аркадии.

Король Раминас лично срезал цветок и вручил его гостю из Аркадии. Вэйн продолжал вежливо улыбаться, даже когда шипы прокололи тонкую тканую перчатку.  
Аль-Сид тоже улыбался. И от его улыбки головная боль становилась сильнее.

Вэйн шел по саду, чтобы вернуться в свои покои, думая о том, что пышная зелень сада, кажется, все-таки не спасла его от солнечного удара. Ноги подкашивались, к горлу подступала тошнота.  
У кустов барбариса какой-то бородатый человек преградил дорогу.  
\- Противоядие, - шепнул он, насильно вкладывая в пальцы синюю склянку. Руки у него были исцарапаны.  
Вэйн непонимающе взглянул на бутылек.  
\- Маргрейс выбирал розу, - отрывисто просипел бородач, отступая в кусты. Вэйн вспомнил. Действительно, Аль-Сид.  
Голова кружилась все сильнее, перед глазами все плыло. Вэйн выпил глоток, запоздало подумав, что и в синей склянке может быть отрава. Но дышать стало легче, и Вэйн сделал шаг к кустам барбариса.  
\- Судья Габрант?  
Незнакомая серая птичка вспорхнула с ветки.

* * *

До приема по случаю празднования совершеннолетия принцессы Амалии оставалось еще два дня. Вэйн мог бы попробовать добиться встречи со старшей дочерью короля Раминаса, но в секретариате на неофициальные запросы только разводили руками: принцесса слишком занята подготовкой к торжеству.  
Занята с Маргрейсом – продолжали утверждать отчеты.  
Вэйну это казалось достаточно забавным, чтобы не настаивать. А, кроме того, у третьего сына дома Солидор были и другие поручения, помимо инструкций императора. Доктор Сид Бананса очень просил выполнить одну деликатную просьбу, и Вэйн не собирался отказывать своему старому другу. 

Поручение настолько деликатно, что Вэйн долго раздумывает, как ему улизнуть от собственного эскорта судей, сопровождающего его по городу. 

В вечерних сумерках Далмаска хороша необыкновенно.  
Бирюзовые шпили над столицей ловят закатные лучи солнца. Тени скрадывают трещины на стенах домов, и все девушки, что улыбаются чужеземному гостю, кажутся соблазнительными. Ох уж эта пустынная мода на обнаженные девичьи животики, разрезы до бедра в длинных юбках, пестрые шелка.  
Вэйн бездумно улыбается каждой красотке, стреляющей глазками в сторону кортежа. 

Наконец он приказывает остановиться возле ювелирной лавки. Витрина напоминает пещеру с сокровищами. Вэйн знает, что золото в Далмаске обрабатывают небрежно, сплавляют с другими металлами, но вот драгоценные камни здесь чтят превыше всего прочего и умеют их обрабатывать так, что и аркадийские ювелиры позавидуют.  
Вэйн входит в магазинчик, судьи за ним. Двое становятся возле прилавка, двое – возле дверей. Хозяин почтителен до приторности. Может, и не знает, кто к нему пожаловал, но очевидно, что понимает – чрезвычайно важная персона. 

Вэйн как раз рассматривал браслет с необыкновенно крупными желтыми бериллами, когда снова звякнул входной колокольчик. В зеркале напротив Солидор видел, что в лавку пытается войти еще одна покупательница. Невысокая блондинка в зеленом платье никак не могла понять, почему ее не желают впустить какие-то железные болваны. Через пару минут становится понятно, что молодая женщина настроена решительно. Взволнованный хозяин спешит к дверям, чтобы успокоить негодующую посетительницу.

Вот теперь – пора.

Вэйн ринулся в проход между прилавками, ведущий во внутренние помещения магазина. Он безошибочно знал, где второй выход. В темном коридоре он быстро расстегнул парадный мундир и остался в простой синей рубашке. Вывернув мундир наизнанку и небрежно связав рукавами, как простой узел, Вэйн вышел в переулок.  
До места встречи – Вэйн сверился по карте, спрятанной за пазухой – оставалось два квартала. 

Доктор Сид очень интересовался легендарными камнями Райтволла. Каждый Осколок - не просто символ наследия великого правителя утверждал он. Остальные изыскания доктора проходили под грифом строгой секретности. Старенький архивариус, некогда самолично составлявший список предметов королевской сокровищницы династии Б`наргин, об этом не знал. Он весьма охотно поведал все, что знал о голубом камне – включая и то, как найти тайник и открыть его.  
Я больше не служу короне, вполне справедливо заметил сухонький старичок, принимая увесистый мешочек с гилами. 

Вэйн покинул дом, понимая, что ему придется составить выговор ни в чем не повинным судьям эскорта, которые не сумели за ним уследить - несправедливо и даже цинично, зато мало кто усомнится, что его побег был всего лишь проверкой на бдительность.

Засады Вэйн не ждал.  
Чтобы выйти из переулка, нужно было свернуть за угол дома. Вот этого он сделать не успел. Какая-то женщина скорым шагом выйдя ему навстречу из-за угла, буквально прижала его к стене.  
\- Засада, - сказала она хриплым задыхающимся шепотом. Та самая блондинка с вычурной прической и в зеленом платье, что невольно помогла ему сбежать из ювелирного магазинчика.  
Она прижималась к Вэйну едва ли пару секунд, от нее ощутимо несло мужским потом, словно она бежала всю дорогу. Потом, схватив Вэйна за руку, она потащила его прочь.  
Вэйн не сопротивлялся. Он даже не боялся. Его охватило жгучее любопытство.  
Умом он понимал, что нападавшим взять с него нечего – никаких документов или денег Вэйн при себе не имел. И если бы Аль-Сид Маргрейс так не спешил бы очаровать старшую дочь короля Раминас, Вэйн – он был в этом уверен – мог бы договориться с нападающими. Да они сами бы проводили Солидора до дворца, заботясь о его безопасности.

Несмотря на юбки, женщина бежала широким мужским шагом, так что Вэйн едва за ней поспевала. Ладонь едва не выскальзывала из мокрых исцарапанных рук.  
Их продолжали преследовать.  
Они выбежали к мосту. Уже стемнело, и речка была такой же темно-синей, как и небо над головой.  
Женщина огляделась, зачем-то перегнулась за перила, Вэйн с любопытством нагнулся вслед за ней. И тут же почувствовал, как не по-женски сильные руки перебросили его через перила.  
Всплеск воды. Вэйн вынырнул, отплевываясь.  
\- Габрант?!  
Он не видел, как женщина вытащила из рукава длинный узкий стилет, течение уносило Вэйна прочь.

* * *

На приеме по случаю празднования совершеннолетия принцессы Амалии каждый шаг аркадийской делегации был расписан до мелочей. Вэйну полагалось четыре котильона, беседа с принцессой наедине у столика с фруктами и чаепитие на троих с Аль-Сидом. Был еще тур вальса, во время которого Амалия Б`наргин сама должна себе выбрать партнера. Вальс этот считался решающим танцем. Но Вэйн не придерживался этого мнения.  
В приглушенном свете Амалию можно было даже счесть хорошенькой. Пепельные волосы, может, и негустые, зато глаза очень красивы. Пышная грудь выгодно подчеркнута, и руки – мягкие и нежные. Не то что у этого оборотня Габранта – жесткие сильные пальцы.  
Купание в сточных водах Далмаски Вэйн вспоминал со странным удовольствием. Наконец ему удалось смыть с себя этот приторный запах роз, который повсюду его преследовал. Настоящая Далмаска пахла именно так – грязью, тиной, гниющими фруктами.

Беседа с принцессой во время котильона текла без сюрпризов. Вэйн заметил, как блестят глаза девушки, но сам он никакого особого расположения к ней, увы, не чувствовал. И не даже не пытался подделать его. Он был вежлив, собран, даже излишне деловит. Вряд ли такой претендент на руку понравится романтичной Амалии.  
Вальс с наследницей престола танцевал Аль-Сид.  
Красивая пара, соглашались придворные.  
Вэйн же с нетерпением ждал, когда будет пристойно вернуться к себе, чтобы прочитать очередной отчет, подписанный Габрантом.

Он засиделся за бумагами за полночь, когда в дверь постучали. Секретарь должен был принести чай, но стук был незнакомым.  
В дверь с подносом в руках вошел незнакомец в доспехах гвардии короля Раминаса. На столе горела лампа, но кабинет тонул в полумраке, поэтому разглядеть лица Вэйн не мог.  
\- Лорд Вэйн, - сказал незнакомец негромко, - прошу вас следовать за мной. Принцесса Амалия желает вас видеть немедленно.  
Он поставил поднос на стол и, развернувшись, тут же направился к двери, словно не сомневался, что Солидор последует за ним.  
Вэйн действительно встал из-за стола. Лица он не разглядел, но увидел знакомые царапины на руке, придержавшей поднос.  
Они шли молча. Вэйн – отставая на шаг - смотрел на светлый затылок и боролся с искушением развернуть агента к себе, чтобы наконец увидеть его лицо.  
\- Судья Габрант, - тихо позвал он.  
\- Лейтенант фон Ронсенберг, - отчеканил гвардеец, не оборачиваясь.  
Они дошли до покоев принцессы. Вэйн проскользнул в приотворенную дверь. Но не успел прикрыть ее за собой, как услышал шлепанье ног и детский голосок:  
\- Ба-а-а-аш, я не могу заснуть.  
Вэйн посмотрел в щелку. Гвардеец заметно растерялся, когда девочка лет восьми-девяти уткнулась ему в живот, стукнувшись лбом о металл доспеха.  
\- Отведи меня, расскажи мне ска-а-а-азку… - продолжала хныкать девчонка.  
Гвардеец поднял ее на руки.  
\- Как скажете, леди Ашелия, - произнес деревянным голосом и пошел прочь. Вэйн видел, какой довольной стала сонная мордашка самой младшей дочери Раминаса.

А в это время старшая дочь короля подошла и обняла его. Зрачки ее прекрасных серых глаз были расширены. Вэйн чуть не отшатнулся – магия или какое-то возбуждающее зелье.  
Габрант привел его сюда, чтобы Солидор мог сорвать розу пустыню и увезти с собой. 

Вэйн взял в ладони бледное лицо принцессы. 

В конце концов, ему всего лишь семнадцать и его не может не возбудить прижавшееся к нему девичье тело в одной шелковой сорочке.

На губах таял приторный розовый поцелуй.

* * *  
Послевкусие ночи было похоже на похмелье. Вэйн два раза вычистил зубы, чтобы избавиться от неприятных ощущений во рту.

Итак, Баш фон Ронсенберг, лейтенант королевской гвардии Далмаски, он же агент Габрант, он же садовник и блондинка в зеленом платье.  
Досье на Баша фон Ронсенберга никто предоставить не мог. Но маленькая Ашелия за разрешение покататься на одном из судей охотно рассказала, что дядя Баш не всегда жил в Далмаске. Он приехал сюда, когда его дом сгорел. Он очень хороший и смешной. Он любит конфеты и знает много сказок… Но-о-о, судья, пошел!

Лейтенант фон Ронсенберг – Вэйн вроде как нечаянно столкнулся с ним, когда искал, кто может передать записку принцессе Амалии – оказался светловолосым и синеглазым. Лицо простое, не запоминающееся. Пройдешь на улице мимо – и не узнаешь. Неудивительно, что ему так ловко удается перевоплотиться.  
А еще лейтенант фон Ронсенберг хороший актер. Удивление, когда лорд Вэйн Солидор обратился к нему с просьбой, подделать, казалось, невозможно. Свои исцарапанные руки лейтенант фон Ронсенберг прятал в латных перчатках.

Когда закончились часы службы, лейтенант королевской гвардии покинул дворец. Вэйн последовал за ним. Удивительно, отметил он про себя, что такой неплохой агент не замечает слежки. Впрочем, может, и замечает, но не считает нужным подать вид.

Жил лейтенант в большой съемной квартире в хорошем квартале, и, поднимаясь по каменной лестнице, Вэйн не очень хорошо представлял, что скажет агенту. Ну, кроме того, что ему не очень понравилось соблазнять принцесс.

Двери в Далмаске не принято было запирать – или лейтенант снова поступил не слишком осмотрительно.  
Вэйн зашел. 

Они стояли у окна в обнимку. Один – полуголый, лишь в штанах, со спины обнимал другого – все еще не снявшего доспехи королевского гвардейца. Они что-то высматривали в окне, но оглянулись на вошедшего в комнату одинаковым поворотом головы.

Вэйн прошел, сел за стол, закинул ногу на ногу.  
\- Сразу двое, - сказал он задумчиво.  
Близнецы переглянулись. Полуголый виновато отстранился от брата и встал на вытяжку.  
Теперь Вэйн знал, кто ему нужен.  
\- Одевайтесь, Габрант, беседа будет долгой.

Пока его брат одевался где-то в глубине квартиры, лейтенант фон Ронсенберг пытался вести светскую беседу. Он даже любезно предложил гостю чаю, но Вэйн так же вежливо отказался. Руки у лейтенанта действительно не были исцарапаны.

Габрант вышел весь в черном, и теперь было заметно, как сильно он отличается от брата.  
Вэйн молчал, пока они не дошли мостика над рекой.  
Жизнь текла мимо них.  
Вэйн был уверен, что слежки нет. Габрант в его сторону не смотрел.  
\- Как ваше имя, агент?  
\- Ноа.  
\- Вы дважды спасли мне жизнь, Ноа.  
\- Служу империи, мой лорд.  
\- И вы предали Бюро, когда втянули в это дело своего брата-близнеца.  
\- Баш ничего не знает, мой лорд.  
\- Теперь знает. Я принял его за вас и попросил передать записку Амалии.  
\- Это ничего, - торопливо перебил Габрант. – Это к лучшему. Ваша связь станет явной, и Раминасу ничего не останется, как…  
Договорить он не успел, Вэйн отвесил ему хлесткую пощечину.  
Когда Вэйн снова заговорил, голос его был спокоен.  
\- Кто вы такой, Габрант, чтобы решать, кого из Солидоров подкладывать в чужую постель?  
Габрант помолчал, потом выдавил:  
\- Виноват.  
Вэйн отвернулся, посмотрел на мутные воды речки.  
\- Я ознакомился с вашим досье. Вы – беженец из Ландиса, бывший мятежник и террорист. Ваш брат, наоборот, образцовый гражданин, получивший право покинуть зону оккупации за то, что объявил капитуляцию. Я читал, вы поклялись убить его.  
\- Да.  
Вэйн словно воочию видел два тела, спевшихся в объятии.  
\- Вот как? А почему до сих пор не убили?  
\- Приказ не поступал.  
\- А если я прикажу?  
Вэйн искоса посмотрел на Габранта. Агент сжал исцарапанными руками перила моста.  
\- Я выполню.  
Вэйн покачал головой.  
\- Братоубийство – одно из самых непростительных преступлений. Возвращаемся домой, Габрант. Пока не поступил приказ.

Ему показалось, или в синих глазах и вправду мелькнуло нечто вроде признательности?

_Эпилог_

Баш не помнил, когда это он обещал малышке Ашелии прокатить ее на глайдере по пустыне. Но девочка настаивала, что именно так и было, а техники гаража даже показали глайдер, который Баш якобы успел выбрать для поездки.

Как бы там ни было – выбраться из дворца хорошая идея. В семье Б`наргинов скандал следовал за скандалом. Принцесса Амалия запуталась, а кто говорит, и спуталась с обоими женихами. Аль-Сид Маргрейс и Вэйн Солидор не могли позволить себе жениться на принцессе, потерявшей доброе имя.  
Однако Аль-Сид вроде как не мог чуть меньше, в то время как сама Амалия внезапно охладела к нему и рыдала на плече у отца, требуя вернуть уехавшего Вэйна.  
Незачем маленькой Ашелии видеть все это.

\- Мы поедем к пустынникам? Мы будем жить у бедуинов? Мы будем печь лепешки в песке? – от вопросов Ашелии голова шла кругом. Баш только кивал.  
Всего лишь пара дней у его знакомой семьи в окрестностях Далмаски. Девочке должно понравиться. Он посадил маленькую принцессу на сиденье, пристегнул.  
Ворота ангара распахнулись, и вскоре глайдер растаял в синем небе.

Баш еще не знал, что их поездка затянется на три месяца. Машина внезапно сломается у самого пункта назначения, а в эти же дни в Далмаске внезапно вспыхнет странная эпидемия. По удивительному совпадению заденет она не только трущобы столицы, но и королевский дворец.  
За считанные недели король Раминас похоронит жену и всех своих детей.  
Всех, кроме маленькой Ашелии, которую лейтенант фон Ронсенберг вывез прокатиться по пустыне. 

После того, как карантин будет снят, лейтенант получит звание капитана, а Ашелия станет любимицей и последней надеждой отца. Пока слишком юной – чтобы говорить о грядущем браке.

Впрочем, Аркадии будет не до трагедий маленького пустынного королевства.  
В Империи вспыхнет гражданская война, а третий сын дома Солидор по приказу отца убьет своих братьев-мятежников.


End file.
